Why Should I?
by X-XsiobhanX-X
Summary: Ron has upset Hermione and now it's up to him to try and convince her that he's worthy of her forgiveness. At what lengths will he go to prove this? Hermione/Ron OneShot.


**A/N: I don't usually write Hermione/Ron but this OneShot sort of wouldn't budge from my mind and so i simply_ had_ to write it. i hope you like it and if you do; don't be afraid to tell me. Even if you just rate it out of 10, that'll only take about ten seconds tops but it means alot. Thank You! **

**Disclaimer: Everything Potter related belongs to the one and only J.K.Rowling and i don't own any of it. :(**

"I HATE YOU RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione screamed before slamming the door behind her.

She stormed up the stairs of Grimmauld Place in a rage. Hermione had placed a Christmas present outside the door of Kreacher's cupboard, expecting him to find it when he woke up. But instead, as told by Ginny, Ron had thrown the wrapped gift straight into the bin. Hermione had been fuming and Ron at one point had feared for his life. Apparently, the reasoning behind Ron doing what he had was that he believed such a foul little creature like Kreacher didn't deserve such luxuries as Christmas presents and should instead hurry up and become completely useless so Sirius could chop off his head and stick it to the wall with the rest of the evil Black Family's house elves.

A full scale argument had broken out and the result… Hermione was sobbing into her pillow, and on Christmas day too.

_Knock knock. _

"Go away." Hermione sniffed.

"It's me Hermione." Said the distinctive voice of the youngest Weasley.

"I don't care who it is, go away and leave me alone." Hermione told her irritably.

Ginny came in anyway. "Ron wants to apologise to you." Hermione heard Ron grumble his disagreement from outside her door. Hermione glared daggers through the wall that Ron was hiding behind.

"Tell him he can feed his stupid, empty apologies to some other gullible person, because I am through forgiving him."

Ginny huffed and stormed from the room, emerging half a second later with Ron's ear gripped firmly between her fingers "Ow, ow, ow." Ron's face was scrunched up in comical pain and he moved quickly with Ginny as to avoid unnecessary pain.

"You two sort everything out now and I mean _everything_." Ginny gave them both a meaningful look before walking from the room, locking the door behind her.

Ron's frown was barely visible through his fringe of orange hair; he folded his arms awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with Hermione.

"Well." Hermione tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, her arms mimicked his; crossed over her chest.

Ron looked up, seemingly guilty now. He'd had time to think through his actions and had come to the conclusion that he was probably in the wrong.

Hermione was sick of this, it was the same routine every other day, Ron would do something to upset her, then he apologises and she forgives him. But then in a few days time he'd do something wrong again and the routine would continue. She was fed up. His apologies meant nothing because he obviously wasn't sorry if he continued to be an arse.

"I'm really sorry 'mione." He muttered to the floor, he seemed sincere but Hermione knew better.

Her face was as cold as ice. "I don't believe a word of that."

"It's true!" He insisted, looking up at one of his two best friends "I really mean it. I was wrong to throw away Kreacher's present and I should learn that all people don't have the same opinions as me and I should maybe sometimes mind my own business." He apologised.

Hermione was taken back, usually it was a simple 'I'm sorry' and that was it, he hardly ever explained why he was sorry and what he could do to stop it happening again. Hermione was almost swayed to forgiving him. Almost.

"Please forgive me." he pleaded with her, she let her arms drop to her sides.

"Why should I?" She challenged.

"Because I really am sorry this time?" he tried.

"Oh and you weren't _really_ sorry the last hundred times?"

"Well then, because I promise I'll never do it again?"

"That's what you said last time."

"Well, because it's Christmas?"

"A time for forgiving, not foolishness."

"You're my best friend?"

"No."

"I've got you a present?"

"No."

"Harry will be miserable if you don't"

"He'll get over it."

"Kreachers not sad, in fact he's probably happier that he didn't get a gift from you?"

"Well that makes me feel heaps better!"

"You'll miss not talking to me."

"Ha."

"You look pretty when you're mad at me?"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere with me."

"You're the cleverest witch I know?"

"You don't know many witches Ronald."

"You're eyes blaze when you're angry and it sends shivers down my spine."

"Good. I hope it's very uncomfortable."

"I love how you don't care what anyone thinks of you, yet you still manage to make a great impression."

"It's a talent. Not a reason to forgive you."

"I'm just trying to prove to you how important you are and that's why you should forgive me. It's really not that big of a deal?"

"To you maybe."

"I love how you aren't afraid to stand up for yourself and people you care about?"

"Huh."

"I love how your hair looks when you don't try to tame it?"

"Really? Well… uh…"

"You should forgive me because this Christmas will feel lonely when you don't have me and I don't have you?"

"How do you know? It may be _my_ best Christmas yet."

"You should forgive me because we need to be friends?"

"That's a stupid reason to forgive you."

"Then how about this... you should forgive me because I love you like I've never loved any other girl before." He whispered.

They'd grown closer and the heat of his words seemed to strangely chill her into shivering and burn her into blushing. "But you love Harry too." She tried in a pathetic attempt to twist his words.

"But I'm not _in_ love Harry, Hermione. I'm in love with you."

"Oh gosh." Was all Hermione had time to say before Ron closed his eyes, gathering up all his Gryffindor courage he pulled Hermione closer and pressed his lips gently against hers.

**Review?... ?/10**


End file.
